


Is This What Normal Life is Like?

by mastersilurian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Definite Flirting, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Multi, Snogging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersilurian/pseuds/mastersilurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the students at T.A.R.D.I.S College, this is just normal life - preparing for A Levels, chilling with friends and finding people to spend a little "alone time" with... But what happens when they all start to get memories from a completely different life?</p><p>[Aliens have been humanised. For reasons. Please leave a comment, or even a kudos - I'd appreciate them both either way. They make me smile (and comments will bring chapters about faster)!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Normal Life is Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I read "Normal Lives" by MotanTwelve on FanFiction.Net. I would seriously recommend going to read it - it's quite a good story, even if it only has three chapters so far. Seriously, go read it. Go after you've read this. I'll leave the URL in the End Notes. :)

**~PROLOGUE~**

 

_In a galaxy, commonly known as the Milky Way, there is a planet named Earth. (Or at least, that’s what the inhabitants call it.) It is neighboured by seven other planets – Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune – as well as a dwarf planet named Pluto. Earth has a moon that orbits the planet in monthly cycles (although, to this curious rock, it actually circles Earth completely every 28 days). It is considered the guardian of Earth; without it, our inhabitants would be prone to extreme weather storms and the like._

_In another part of the universe, generally called Kasterborous, there was a planet called Gallifrey. “Was” meaning that it is no more. It was destroyed in the last battle of the Great Time War. Only one of the race on this planet survived. And he watches over the universe, saving it from disaster, in his little blue box called the TARDIS, generally with a companion, a friend, in tow._

_But what if this hero, this lonely traveller, travelled to an alternate universe, where another planet Earth inhabited all his friends (and possibly his foes, too)… and they were all HUMAN?_

* * *

 

We now travel to this alternate Earth to set our story, where we zoom in on one of our main characters. This girl is named Jenny Flint. She has dark brown hair (bordering on black), chocolate eyes, pale skin which conceals rippling muscles that would put the most dedicated athlete to shame, and a tiny beauty spot above her top lip on the right hand side. She is wearing a baggy white shirt, with a mauve v-neck t-shirt underneath, and skinny black jeans that she tucks easily into her trainers.

Unfortunately, Jenny appears to be late for college.

"Shit..." she mutters, hopping on the spot and tying up the laces on her trainers whilst somehow managing to hold all her books under one arm at the same time. These books then get dumped into her schoolbag rather unceremoniously. Cursing and making rude hand gestures at the sky, Jenny continues on her way to the college. (Living relatively close by - about a mile, and she's glad of the exercise - she can walk in, whereas all her friends either get the bus or drive in. Unfortunately, being one of the youngest in the group, she hasn't yet got her licence - another thing for her to curse about.)

A familiar roar on the roads almost makes her cry with relief; a young man on a Harley Davidson motorbike pulls up beside her, content to watch her struggle for a moment more. He then removes his helmet.

Jack Harkness smirks as Jenny scowls at him. He is a tall, handsome teen with short brown hair that spikes itself in the wind, tanned skin and pale blue eyes; he is also very muscular - his arms are the thickest part on him. He offers Jenny a hand. "Would young Miss Jenny like a lift into college?"

Jenny grins back at him, all traces of a scowl gone. "Careful, Jack - the girls will think you're flirtin' with me!"

Jack grins too. "Well, maybe I am flirting with you, but I know your heart has been captured by someone else." He pulls a mock sad face, glancing up at the young girl with his biggest puppy eyes from under his mussed up fringe.

Jenny whacks his arm with her schoolbag, still grinning. Jack turns his upper body around, opening a hatch behind the seat on his bike, and Jenny drops her bag in there, grabbing the other helmet from within and climbing on behind Jack. He makes sure that it's properly situated on her head, before jamming his own helmet back on and speeding down the road.

The wind whips about them; it wouldn't matter if Jenny lived a mile or five away from college - Jack still goes at incredible speeds on his bike. But soon enough, the short adventure is over as they slow down, approaching the gates into the college. Jack parks in his own parking spot - next to the bike of another one of their friends - and they both clamber off. Jenny's legs are slightly shaky, still excited from the ride. The teens pull their bags from the bike, and Jack chains it up (to make sure no one steals it - he once cried when his best friend took it for a spin without his permission). They walk down to the college entrance, through the second set of gates with the college sign set into them:

_T.A.R.D.I.S College._

They reach the foyer just as the bell rings; Jenny salutes Jack as they head in opposite directions, and he salutes right back at her, grinning cheesily as her own best friend catches up with her.

Vastra Time is a tall girl, averaging around 5ft 8''. Her bright blue eyes (much brighter than Jack's pale blue eyes) always make her friends feel like they're being read like books. She has pale skin, though it is slightly darker than Jenny's own pale complexion, and slightly lighter than Jack's own tanned colour; but her hair is easily the strangest part on her. It is a bright green, like that of a lizard's scales. (She had dyed it once, as a dare from her fellow Scotsman friend David Tennant, but hadn't been able to wash it out afterwards; it later transpired that Jack and David had put something in the dye without knowing that it would cause the colour to never fade.) She also has a badge pinned to her shirt, in the shape of a shield with the words  _Head Girl_ embellished across it. She grins at Jenny as they make their way to their tutor group's room, on the first day after the summer holidays. Jenny grins back, clutching her bag to her chest in an effort to stop herself from blurting out something she might regret later on. Instead, she asks:

"I thought you had to go to some meetin' with the 'ead Boy and the teachers or somethin'?"

Vastra's grin widens. "Oh, you know me. I may be _Head Girl_ now," she emphasises the title she has received, "but it doesn't mean I suddenly appreciate being stuck in meetings with the prat that earned  _Head Boy_." She starts strutting down the hall like she owns it, impersonating the lad that had been made Head Boy at the end of last year. The green-haired girl pulls a face, like it's been pumped full of air in a matter of seconds, and puffs up her chest as well. Jenny laughs, just as another group of students catches up with them.

The young man at the front is Christopher Eccleston (but he insists that he be called Chris, as the name Christopher brings forward too many memories of shouting matches with his father as a young boy trying to get his way with absolutely anything - mainly to get time off of his chores to go to football practise). He averages around Vastra's height - just a little bit taller - and wears a green t-shirt that is tucked into his black jeans, with a black leather jacket over the top. His hair is closely cropped, with a small spiky patch at the back which refuses to be tamed, no matter what he does, and blue eyes that are just a shade darker than Vastra's own. He is a thin lad, with lightly worked muscles on his chest and arms. Pinned to his t-shirt is a badge, very similar to Vastra's, except it is shaped like a diamond with the words _Football Team Captain_ emblazoned across it. He grins cockily at the pair, prodding Vastra's badge with a long index finger as two girls and three more guys struggle to keep up with them.

The two girls are Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald; Clara is clearly the shorter one, with brown hair that falls past her shoulders and curls at the ends. She has brown eyes, and a big, cheeky grin that always gives people the impression that she's plotting a prank or thinking of a dare (in which, the people concerned should watch out). She wears a blue and green tartan dress that ends just above her knees, and small, dark blue slip-on trainers, as well as a golden chain necklace with a tiny number seven hanging from it (her lucky number). Rose Tyler is just a few inches taller than Clara, and marginally taller than Jenny (there's about an inch between them), with blond hair that hangs down to her shoulders and hazel eyes framed in a not-exactly plump face, but full enough that her cheekbones aren't clearly showing, which is a good thing - unlike Jenny, she has a mother that loves her and feeds her and makes sure that she's well; Jenny's own mother couldn't care less about her (and, sadly enough, neither can the rest of her family, which is why she moved in with Vastra's family). She wears a mauve t-shirt underneath a blue leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and combat-style boots. She is clutching Chris's hand. Clara smirks at Jenny, knowing the secret her friend keeps locked inside her - day in, day out - and Jenny sticks out her tongue in response.

The three other guys trying to keep up with them are thus named: Matt Smith, who is being tugged along by Clara to keep up and is commonly called "The Chin", for his ridiculous chin; Rory Williams, who has earned the nickname "The Nose" (and on Clara's part, "Nina"), keeping the gag between their friends alive (" _The Nose and the Chin. You two could fence!_ "); and John Simm, who gave himself a nickname of "The Master" ("Yeah, right... Master of worming his way out of trouble, more like," Clara had once scoffed, but she was smiling at the time). Matt is tall and gangly, with green eyes and brown hair that flops over his right eye; he often wears a plain white t-shirt under a black waistcoat with black skinny jeans and dark brown leather shoes. Rory walks beside him, his short fair hair windswept and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief; much like Clara, he is considered the King of practical jokes. He wears a white shirt under a khaki jacket, with dark blue jeans rolled up at the bottoms and brown leather boots. Behind him swaggers John; with his cropped blonde hair and brown eyes, he is quite popular with the girls. He wears a black hoodie, a red t-shirt and black jeans, with black walking boots.

They finally reach the corridor their classroom is in as a group, just as they see a group of girls enter the room: Maria Jackson, Amy Pond, Donna Noble, River Song, Martha Jones and two girls they don't recognise. The group enter just after the girls, and their teacher looks up at them from over her reading glasses.

"Ah, Miss Time," she announces, and Vastra rolls her eyes, but stands to attention as the teacher looks at two girls sitting at the front desk - the two the group hadn't recognised earlier. John catches the blond girl's eye, and he grins; she giggles silently, batting her eyelashes and blushing. Jenny sniggers. She whispers into Vastra's ear:

"Perhaps the blond one'll finally do somethin' we 'aven't been able to do."

"What's that?"

"Keep John in line."

Vastra snorts with laughter, and their teacher raises an eyebrow at their behaviour, but smiles anyway.

Sarah Jane Smith, as their form tutor, is an incredibly fair person - and it isn't just because her son is in the same tutor group as the new Head Girl and most of his friends. She is usually found wearing a white shirt with a dark green waistcoat over the top, with blue jeans and knee-high black boots. At the same height as Jenny (5ft 4''), she usually stands up for the duration of her classes. She had been a journalist in her twenties, before becoming a school teacher at 31 and adopting Luke Smith as a pre-schooler nearly a decade later. Her hazel eyes twinkle like a youthful teenager's, and her brown hair bounces around her shoulders. She indicates that the group - minus Vastra - take their seats along the middle bench. Jenny and Clara make sure that they leave a space between them for Vastra.

Sarah Jane stands up, folding her reading glasses and sliding them into the breast pocket of her shirt. She looks at the two new girls with a smile, and waves a hand to where Vastra is standing with her hands folded behind her back. "Miss Chandra, Miss Saxon, this is our Head Girl. Her name is Vastra Time, and she will help you with anything you need, whether that be directions to a certain part or building of the college or what is appropriate to wear around, or even how to behave in... class..." She trails off; everyone turns to stare at Amy Pond and River Song as they chat at the back of the classroom, oblivious to everyone's stares.

Amy Pond is a tall girl (almost as tall as Vastra, and that's quite a feat, as most of their friends that are girls are around Clara, Jenny and Rose's height), with wavy red hair and hazel eyes. She wears a grey vest with a burgundy t-shirt over the top, and a brown leather jacket over that, along with black shorts (that really are rather short...) and slightly see-through black tights; and to top it all off, she wears brown leather cowboy-styled boots. Sat next to her, River Song has frizzy blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt under a denim jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. Only when Martha Jones leans over from another desk and jabs River in the ribs do the two girls notice everyone staring at them.

Sarah Jane coolly raises an eyebrow. "Well, now that we're all quiet... we can all introduce ourselves to our two new class members, Rani Chandra and Lucy Saxon! Miss Pond, if you'll start, please... state your name, and state two facts about yourself."

Amy stands up, looking at the new girls with a small smile. "Hi. I'm Amy Pond, and I'm from Scotland... as you can probably tell," she adds at the end, a little embarrassed, ducking her head slightly. "And I'm also dating Rory Williams." At this, Rory blushes, smiling to himself. Jenny jabs him in the ribs, smirking.

River stands up just as Amy sits down. "I'm River Song, I love studying Astrology and Cosmology, and I can never tame my hair, so if you want to try, then don't bother, cause it just does not work." She sits down, and Martha Jones stands up next to her.

Martha is a dark-skinned girl with black hair tied back in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes. She can usually be found wearing a dark pink, almost red, leather jacket over a white vest, along with light blue jeans and black boots. She grins broadly at the girls. "Hey, I'm Martha Jones, my dream is to become a doctor, and in my free time I fix up people's motorbikes - especially Vastra's," and she grins at the Head Girl. Vastra just huffs, running a hand through her short green hair.

This goes on until they reach Clara and Jenny at the end of the final bench. Jenny stands up first, fiddling with the rolled up sleeves of her white shirt. "I'm Jennifer Flint, I prefer to be called Jenny, and I am publically a lesbian, so if you find me snogging some random girl in town, don't be surprised."

"Jenny," Sarah Jane warns, and the girl exclaims:

"What? You said to state two facts about ourselves, Miss, and I have. Now you're complainin'! Make your mind up!" Everyone laughs as Sarah Jane rolls her eyes. Jenny grins then, and takes her seat, tilting it onto the back legs and chewing on the end of a pencil as Clara introduces herself.

"I'm Clara Oswald, I'm dating Matt over there," she points with two fingers at her boyfriend, who grins cheerily, "and I'm a permanent child-minder to Angie and Artie Maitland, whose father is an old family friend of mine and my father's."

Sarah Jane nods at her, and Clara sits down. Vastra steps forward with their timetables, and begins handing them out. "You will each prepare for your first class before you leave the room. At the end of each class, you will be kept behind five minutes in order to sort out which books you'll need, what equipment you'll need, and what other shit-"

"Vastra!"

"Sorry, Miss. I mean rubbish-" Everyone laughs again, and Vastra smirks. "-can go in your lockers, the keys of which will be handed out in just a second. During free periods, you are not allowed to go to the Music block, the Photography block, or the Modern Foreign Languages block, as they are out of bounds. At lunch times, you are allowed to go into town to get lunch, and come straight back. A list of what clubs are on what days will be pinned to the classroom noticeboard, as well as announcements for workshops and school trips, i.e. the Drama trip taking place next March for students who are taking Drama as either a main or Enrichment subject..."

And thus, the start of the first day back.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9596012/1/Normal-Lives
> 
> Just as I said I would, I've left the URL for "Normal Lives" by MotanTwelve in the End Notes. Go forth and enjoy happy reading! :D
> 
> I also apologise for anyone who is confused with Lucy's surname - I couldn't think of what to use as her surname, so I just went with Saxon, seeing as the Master is John Simm in this story. And with Vastra's invented surname of "Time"... well, it's a reference to Madame Vastra, the "lizard-woman from the dawn of time"! And here, I couldn't think of anything to use, so I just went with that - Time. Apologies to anyone who does not like that idea.


End file.
